falloutfandomcom_ru-20200223-history
Чистящее средство «Абраксо» (Fallout 3)
Компонент: Молотов-кола Ультра-винт |Стоимость = 5 |Вес = 1 |base_id = |editor_id = AbraxoCleaner }} Чистящее средство «Абраксо» ( ) — предмет Fallout 3. Описание Универсальное моющее средство, производившееся довоенной компанией Абраксодайн Кемикал ( ) — одним из филиалов РобКо. Внешне напоминает обыкновенную коробку со стиральным порошком. На упаковке напечатано название «ABRAXO», под ним расположена эмблема в виде оранжево-красного круга с девятилучевой жёлтой звездой, низ коробки украшает надпись scouring powder (чистящий порошок). Использование * Чистящее средство «Абраксо» можно использовать в качестве боеприпаса для «Ракетки». * Из «Абраксо», винта и сахарных бомб гуль Мёрфи может приготовить ультра-винт. * Является компонентом для изготовления Молотов-колы. * Паладин Варгас использует водный раствор «Абраксо» для очистки брони от крови супермутантов. * Гули-охранники во главе с Гриффоном очищали грязную воду при помощи «Абраксо» и давали ей отстаиваться, чтобы быть похожей на свежую и более приемлемую воду, годную в употребление гулям''Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 577: «''There’s Aqua Cura everywhere, empty shipments of Aqua Pura, and a lot of Abraxo Cleaner to „clean“ up the water».Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 607: «''Then, with a mixture of Abraxo Cleaner, he brews a rebranded water known as Aqua Cura, with properties similar to Dirty Water''».. Местонахождение Встречается повсеместно на просторах Столичной Пустоши. Можно найти во многих локациях, в частности, при осмотре кухонь, туалетов, бытовок. В оригинальной игре можно обнаружить 431 упаковку данного предмета. Ниже перечислены некоторые из мест, где гарантированно есть это чистящее средство: * «Такома-парк» — 81 шт. на фабрике * Фабрика — 32 шт. * Завод «Ред Рейсер»: ** заводской цех — 12 шт. ** офисы — 7 шт. * Бакалея «Золотая лента» — 20 шт. * «Силовые установки» Олни — 20 шт. * Здание Управления музеями — 16 шт. * Олд-Олни — подземные помещения — 15 шт. * ЛОБ Энтерпрайзис: ** приёмная — 14 шт. ** восточное крыло — 3 шт. * Мобильная база — 18 (3 на платформе запуска и 4 в пункте управления спутником) * Станция метро Мерешти — 16 шт. * Станция «Сенека» — северо-запад — 14 шт. * Товарный склад — 16 шт. на складе колясок * Эвергрин-Миллс — всего 16 шт. * База Национальной гвардии — 13 шт. * Крайслус-билдинг — 11 шт. * Гостиница «Стейтсмен» — 9 шт. на втором этаже * Станция Франклин, служебные помещения — 9 шт. * Президентская ветка — подэтаж — 8 шт. * Мемориал Джефферсона — 8 шт. * Форт Константин — 8 шт. * Поместье Блэкхолл — 7 шт. (2 в подвале) * Хьюбрис Комикс — 4 шт. * Больница Надежды — 7 шт. * Храм Единения — 7 шт. в домах его обитателей * Президентская ветка — подэтаж — 7 шт. * Комплекс «РобКо» — 6 шт. * Магистральный коллектор округа — 6 шт. * Убежище 106 — 6 шт. в жилых помещениях * Убежище 92 — 6 шт. * Бакалея «Счастье» — 6 шт. * Академия Рузвельта — 5 шт. в зданиях * Завод «Корвега» — 5 шт. * «Скобяные товары» Хэйли — 5 шт. на прилавке * Пещера Кенни — 5 шт. * Лагерь рейдеров около Затопленного метро — 4 шт. * Развалины Бетесды — 4 шт. (3 шт. в западном здании) * Лагерь рейдеров рядом с депо «Мерешти» — 4 шт. * Туннели яо-гаев — 3 шт. * Маленькое ранчо — 3 шт. * Супермарт — 3 шт. * Промежуточная станция коллектора — 3 шт. * Службы — 2 шт. * Мама Дольче — 2 шт. на раздаче еды * Подземные чертоги — 2 шт. * Туннель Тафта — 1 шт. * Туннели Тафта — 1 шт. * Тёплый коллектор — 1 шт. * Мусорная свалка — 1 шт. Заметки В Fallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide (стр. 394) и Fallout 3 Prima Official Game Guide (стр. 370) утверждается, что в доме Смита и подвале имеется некоторое количество «Абраксо». В действительности же чистящего средства в доме имеется всего одна пачка''The Smith’s House has a couple of cabinets, some Abraxo Cleaner in the fridge, and more in the bath''.. Появление За кулисами Название Abraxo является отсылкой к существующей марке чистящего порошка для рук Boraxo. Галерея AbraxoCleanerAd.png|Рекламный постер «Абраксо» Рекламный плакат Абраксо.png|Мистер Помощник доверяет «Абраксо» в наведении чистоты FO3 loading abraxo01.jpg|Загрузочный экран Примечания de:Abraxo-Putzmittel en:Abraxo cleaner (Fallout 3) es:Limpiador Abraxo uk:Чистячий засіб «Абраксо» (Fallout 3) Категория:Боеприпасы для «Ракетки» Категория:Разные предметы Fallout 3